buffythevampireslayerandangelfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kacie Hart
|Last = |Season(s) = 1,2,3,4,5 |Name = Adrian West (formerly) Kacie Luann Hart (currently & legally) |Aliases = Kacie Miss Hart Miss Angel (by ) Angel's Girl Vampire Girl (by ) Kace (by ) |Status = |Species = (Formerly) (Currently) |Affiliation = (unwillingly) |Known relatives = (dating partner) (adoptive son) (sister-in-law) ("granddaughter") |Powers = While she possesses common powers and vulnerabilities of a vampire, Kacie possesses some qualities unique to herself: *Physical strength superior to other vampires, even , as well as other beings, such as *Stamina superior to other vampires and beings, even Illyria *Fast Regeneration Capabilities *Sense of smell that allows her to smell anything/anyone from several miles away and is superior to that of a canine *Fluency in demon languages * (temporarily) *Telepathy (Under the Control of Jasmine) *Telekinesis (Under the Control of Jasmine) |Actor = (Human) |Image = Kacie Hart.jpg}} Kacie Luann Hart, sometimes incorrectly spelled Cacie Luanne Heart, and born Adrian West is a powerful vampire, once turned human, and one of 's . She has stated herself to have come before and even , making her the oldest of 's loves and the latest as well. Born Adrian West in approximately 1726, a year before in an unknown region within , and she was sired by and he gave her the name Kacie Luann Hart, and became one of the most known vampires in the world, her moniker being the Hart of Evil. was easily able to see Kacie's level of power, and stated that her mindset was what made her powerful. At an unknown point, Kacie and met and fell in love with each other, though it should be noted that was obviously still human at the time of their meeting and love, considering Kacie's statements that she came before , and did indeed sire . However, after the abeforementioned incident happened, abandoned Kacie for . When was cursed with his soul, Kacie heard of it (and Darla leaving him) and came to his aid. The two fell in love again, and remained together for some time, before Angel abandoned her again, for still-unknown reasons. Approximately a century later, Kacie yet again became romantically involved with Angel, and they remained together for about two centuries before Buffy was introduced. Upon this, Angel yet again abandoned her, leaving her in Russia. Kacie swore that she'd find him and demand answers, which happened in Rm w/ a Vu. However, the two quickly became involved again and she became a prominent member of and eventually the assistant CEO of . Biography Adrian West Kacie was born as Adrian West in approximately 1726, a year before Angel was, somewhere in Russia. Kacie grew up as a slave, and by the time she was thirteen, had become a . Although her mother tried to avoid her becoming one, her father pressed on it because he wanted her "suffering" to be over. However, around the time she was twenty, she was sired by and was named Kacie Luann Hart. She returned to her master's home and slaughtered everyone on the grounds, including her parents. Hart of Evil As the Hart of Evil, Kacie started a mass slaughter of humans running from Russia to South America. She was one of The Master's most prized apprentices and was considered his favorite because of her sadistic torture and the way she liked her victims. Under his tutelage, she became one of the strongest and most evil vampires, barely managing to fall behind The Master. After some time of slaughtering, she met Angel (when he was Liam). The year they met, let alone the day, remains unknown, but it is pegged at being approximately 1747, around the time Angel turned twenty. The two supposedly fell in love at first sight and began seeing each other. However, within six years (in 1753), Angel met Darla and before Kacie could stop her, Darla turned Angel, supposedly ridding himself of what Kacie had liked about him; his soul. Kacie quickly left Ireland and went into hiding, abandoning The Master's leadership in order to get away from Angel. Kacie resurfaced in 1989, when Angel was cursed with a Soul, in which she attacked and nearly killed him, unknowing of his soulful-ness. Nevertheless, she was unable to kill him and instead left him unconscious. Kacie met up with Angel again in approximately 1949, in the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, in which the two slept together and eventually became lovers. Life with Angel Kacie's first try at love with Angel happened at the Hyperion Hotel in Los Angeles, in which she and him spent some time there. The two slept together and became lovers when she visited the first time, and she came to be a resident with him. However, their love only lasted a short time as Kacie was forced to leave after Zita Abbadelli, a vampire hunter who had been after Kacie since her massacre in Russia, caught up to her. Kacie promised that she would see him again, even if it took a while, and she wouldn't see him for approximately fifty years. Los Angeles Angel Investigations Becoming Connor's Adoptive Mother Assistant CEO of Wolfram & Hart Personality }} Kacie expresses a cold, yet sadistically humorous demeanor that covers up her caring, sweet individuality. She expresses a extreme amount of love for Angel, and care towards his associates, as she understands his loneliness and wishes for him to never feel it again. Nevertheless, she is strongly willing to kill him, should he turn evil, which shows her strong desire for the feelings he has towards himself to remain positive. Kacie indulges in her friendships, towards , and especially , in which Kacie was deeply affected by the latter's death and nearly killed , though she was stopped by Angel. On the other hand, she tends to express an amount of determination in making bonds with those who are otherwise defined as broken, such as her relations with . Kacie can quickly become angry, and even reckless at the mention or involvement of Angel in dangerous situations, and tends to come to his aid, whether it is personally or in terms of battle, as seen in "Darla" and even in "Not Fade Away" when she quickly came to his aid when he battled against , even placing her life on the line in "Apocalypse, Nowish", allowing The Beast to beat her, which Angel later noted to be because she knew she could handle it. Over the course of the seasons, she has matured and become more and more adult-like. Although she gained some of this because of things she has done or experienced (ex. died for the world; killing under the control of Jasmine), she seems to have come to accept that she isn't soulful, like Angel and that being good is going to be ahrd, though she believes she can do it. Kacie Controlled by Jasmine Kacie's personality almost completely changed when she was controlled by , as she openly displayed her cruel actions towards those who threatened , having nearly ripped Angel's arm off when he attacked Jasmine. She also was extremely sensitive towards the mention or even thought of Angel, as she shattered a mirror at the thought of Angel, albeit she covers this up and remains facially neutral on the subject. In addition, she was less humorous and was more serious, and even more cheerful. She also seemed to lose her recklessness and irritability. Appearance Powers & Abilities Kacie vs Hart of Evil Relationships Romantic Relations Friendships Familial Antagonistic Other Gallery See Kacie Hart/Gallery Behind the Scenes *She was originally to be portrayed by Eliza Dushku, but the creator was worried about confusion amongst Buffy fans and even characters *Kacie was originally meant to regain her soul as well, but the creator went against it, deciding it was just too "unoriginal" * In the episode, "Carpe Noctem" in which Angel is the victim of a body-switch, it is shown that she knew that Angel was possessed, but had sex with him anyway, indicating she still has struggles with controlling her "bad vampire" emotions *Kacie is the only famously bad vampire to be without a soul and still be a "good vampire" *Kacie is the only vampire (without a soul), who fell in love with Angel and began doing good *Kacie is known for having an Angel tattoo across her shoulder blades *Kacie is the only one of Angel's lovers to appear as a "Buffy fan" *Kacie expresses a love and fan-ship towards the music of Evanescence *Kacie dislikes basketball and baseball, but expresses an interest in soccer, which Angel later convinced her to play (albeit her "fear" of destroying the ball became true) *Kacie has been killed five times throughout the series and committed suicide two times Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Fanon Characters Category:Angel Investigations Category:The Powers That Be Category:Body Jasmine Category:Scooby Gang Category:Wolfram & Hart Category:Human Category:Characters Category:Browse